Puzzle
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Akhirnya kutemukan, kepingan puzzle yang selama ini hilang dari hidupku. For #TakaburC [Kolaborasi buta bersama Profe Fest] #3


**Disclaimer** : Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji. Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kolaborasi buta dari Profe_Fest dan salah seorang penulis hina yang nama penanya bisa dilihat di atas. Kami berdua tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Reincarnation!AU, BL, OOC, typo yang luput dari pengamatan, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. _Setting_ Modern!AU. Untuk #TAKABURC.

.

.::.

.::-Selamat membaca-::.

 _Hope you like it_ ~

.::.

.

.

.

Sakuma merapatkan jaketnya, mencoba tetap melawan dinginnya angin musim dingin Jepang. Seingat Sakuma dalam perkiraan cuaca pagi ini, hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan diprediksi akan menjadi puncak musim dinginnya Jepang. Beruntung tempat Sakuma tinggal belum terkena badai salju.

Sang pria bermanik jelaga meneruskan langkahnya, syal dirapatkan lebih erat agar tak diterbangkan angin. Entah kenapa bagi Sakuma, meski musim dingin ini begitu menusuk, lelaki itu tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Seolah-olah rasanya ia pernah menghadapi musim dingin yang seperti ini dulu, entah kapan.

 _Musim dingin yang sama dengan …_

Sakuma mengerjapkan mata. Dengan apa? Ia tak tahu. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya atau bisa jadi juga pengaruh buku yang dipinjami Jitsui, salah satu rekan kerjanya. Jitsui dikenal sebagai sosok yang mudah bergaul, sering tersenyum, baik hati dan ringan tangan—astaga, dia nyaris seperti malaikat jika dideskripsikan. Sayangnya, jangan pernah membuatnya kesal kecuali kalian berani melihat amukan iblis. Seluruh imaji malaikat Jitsui lenyap tak bersisa ketika lelaki itu marah.

Omong-omong soal rekan kerjanya, Sakuma punya beberapa rekan kerja yang cukup unik—selain Jitsui, tentunya. Ada Tazaki, laki-laki berwajah _baby face_ yang memelihara cukup banyak merpati dan seringkali melakukan trik sulap dadakan. Kaminaga, lelaki penggoda wanita namun juga tak jarang mendapat tamparan keras dari wanita yang digoda dan dikencaninya. Amari, lelaki paling handal dalam menggaet perhatian wanita di antara yang lain.

Lainnya ada Fukumoto yang gemar memasak, Odagiri yang terlihat masih menjaga jarak, serta Hatano yang berlagak paling sengak.

Sakuma tertegun sejenak, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang. Ia mengabsen lagi seluruh rekan kerjanya, benar tak ada yang kurang. Lantas mengapa ia merasa ada yang kurang?

Sakuma menggelengkan kepalanya, akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mendapati perasaan seperti ini. Seolah dalam kehidupannya ada yang terasa kosong, rasanya ia seperti kekurangan kepingan _puzzle_ dalam memorinya, namun tak tahu apa.

' _Ini aneh …,'_ Lelaki bermanik gelap itu mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras.

— _ **BRUK!**_

Tubuh Sakuma tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan pejalan kaki lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Pejalan kaki itu—diketahui adalah lelaki—limbung, namun beruntung tak sampai jatuh ke tanah, hanya kacamatanya saja yang jatuh.

"A—ah, maafkan saya," ucap Sakuma buru-buru. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba meraih kacamata itu. Namun, rupanya lelaki yang ditabraknya itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—membungkuk untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Jemari mereka bersentuhan ketika sama-sama mendapatkan kacamata itu. Sakuma tersentak, ia mendongak, begitu pula lelaki itu.

Dan manik jelaga bertemu netra coklat.

Sakuma membulatkan matanya, merasakan lakuna dalam dadanya mendadak terisi sesuatu yang hangat.

.

.

.

" _Sir, are you okay?_ " tanya pejalan kaki itu, menyadarkan Sakuma kembali ke realitas.

" _Oh—ah,_ _I … I am okay,_ " jawab Sakuma buru-buru. Lelaki bermanik jelaga itu menegakkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan lelaki itu, namun Sakuma tak sadar ia masih menggenggam kacamata sang pejalan kaki.

Lelaki asing itu menghela napas. " _Sir, can I have my glasses back now?_ " tanyanya lagi.

"A—ah … _of course, sorry_ …," jawab Sakuma lambat. Ia melepaskan kacamata itu, kemudian memperhatikan si pejalan kaki yang kembali memakai kacamatanya lagi.

" _Is there something wrong with me?_ " tanya lelaki berkacamata itu lagi. Dipandanginya Sakuma dengan tatapan bertanya.

" _N—no … I mean, there is nothing wrong with you just …._ ," Sakuma kehilangan kata-katanya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Suara pejalan kaki itu mengingatkannya pada kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang dalam dirinya, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama dengan lelaki itu.

Tanpa diduga, si pejalan kaki terkekeh. Sakuma mengerjapkan mata, tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Lagi-lagi kekehan lelaki di depannya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang anehnya tak dikenalnya namun ia tahu—ia tahu namun tak ingat.

"Astaga, aku tak tahu bisa menipu orang Jepang dengan pura-pura menjadi turis di sini," kekeh si pejalan kaki dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar.

Sakuma tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, membiarkannya menganga. "Kau … orang Jepang?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Lelaki itu terkekeh lagi, bahunya berguncang alami. "Wajahku tak terlihat seperti orang Jepang, ya …," ia berhenti, memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya dan mengulas seringai jahil, "… Sakuma- _san_?" lanjutnya.

 _Ah._ Sakuma kembali merasakan dadanya dipenuhi aliran darah hangat. Panggilan 'Sakuma- _san_ ' itu terasa tak asing, justru entah bagaimana ia merindukannya.

.

.

.

" _Kami akan pergi ke kota. Apa Sakuma-san mau ikut?"_

" _Apa Sakuma-san bisa berpura-pura menjadi Kapten sekelompok tentara Jepang?"_

" _Justru pendapatku tentangmu sedikit berubah. Aku tak menyangka, tentara seperti Sakuma-san bisa melihat tempat itu."_

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu namaku!?" tanya Sakuma setelah pulih dari nostalgia anehnya.

Pejalan kaki itu mengulas senyum miring, kemudian menarik sebuah kartu dari sakunya dan membacanya cukup keras. "Nama, Sakuma. _Ng_ … tunggu, aku tak bisa membaca setelah ini—"

"Itu kartu namaku!" Sakuma sontak menyambar kartu yang dipegang si pejalan kaki. Dibolak-baliknya kartu tersebut, matanya setengah melotot kala menyadari itu benar kartu namanya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan ini? Seingatku aku tak pernah memberikannya padamu," tanya Sakuma heran.

" _Saa_?" Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, terkekeh seolah mengusili Sakuma adalah kesenangan pribadinya tersendiri. "Orang sepertimu mudah sekali dibaca, Sakuma- _san_. Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya dari saku sebelah kananmu," ia menggoda dengan mengulas senyum miring—ia bahkan tahu di mana kartu nama Sakuma sebelumnya berada.

Sakuma masih membeku, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Berkali-kali berpikir pun, semuanya buntu. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mendapatkan kartu namanya yang tak diberikan pada sembarang orang.

"Ah, kurasa aku sudah cukup terlambat," suara si pejalan kaki membuyarkan lamunan Sakuma. Lelaki bermanik jelaga itu menatap si lelaki bernetra coklat yang kini tengah mengulas senyum miring yang sama. "Maaf sekali, Sakuma- _san_. Tapi sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, kujamin. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa—"

— _ **Grep!**_

Sakuma lebih cepat menahan lengan lelaki bermata coklat itu, raut wajahnya tegas dan ia juga bersyukur sekarang tak banyak yang keluar rumah sehingga tak banyak orang yang menonton adegan yang nyaris ala drama yang tengah dilakoninya ini.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu aku menaruh kartu namaku di saku sebelah kanan? Mengambil kartu nama seseorang memang bukan sebuah kejahatan, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa melepaskanmu untuk hal yang kurang beretika itu," tegas Sakuma.

Sang pejalan kaki tertegun sejenak, kemudian tertawa meremehkan dengan bahu terguncang. "Lantas kau mau apa, Sakuma- _san_? Menangkapku? Apa kita sedang main polisi dan penjahat?" tanyanya dengan melempar senyum miring yang licik.

Sakuma memandangi wajah lelaki itu sejenak, raut wajahnya tak berubah. "Beritahu aku, siapa namamu?" tanyanya tanpa perubahan air muka.

Mau tak mau, pejalan kaki itu tertegun untuk kedua kali. Ia hendak buka mulut, namun terlebih dulu dipotong sang lelaki bermanik jelaga.

"Bukan suatu kesopanan mengetahui nama seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan namamu juga pada orang itu," sahut Sakuma.

Lelaki dengan mata coklat itu terdiam, namun akhirnya bibirnya mengulum senyum miringnya. Aneh memang, mungkin itu masih masuk senyum meremehkan bagi kebanyakan orang, namun entah mengapa Sakuma dapat memaklumi senyum yang kini terpatri di wajah si pejalan kaki. Seolah senyum itu membawanya kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku punya beberapa nama, Sakuma- _san_ ," aku lelaki bernetra coklat gelap itu tenang. "Ayahku adalah orang Jerman, ibuku adalah orang Jepang. Aku kembali ke tanah kelahiran ibuku karena dosenku merekomendasikanku untuk menuntaskan studiku soal seni di sini," terangnya.

Sakuma diam, mendengarkan dengan tangan masih menahan lengan lelaki itu. Ia tak protes meski lelaki itu kini membicarakan hidupnya, bukannya langsung memberitahunya namanya.

"Sejak dulu, namaku adalah Maki Katsuhiko. Tapi, aku tak menyukai nama itu. Itu nama pemberian. Jadi …," lelaki bermanik coklat itu melepaskan kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas, kemudian menatap Sakuma dengan senyum miring yang sama—namun begitu _khas_ dirinya, "… aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Miyoshi, Sakuma- _san_ ," lanjutnya.

Sakuma tak tahu, entah bagaimana paras lelaki yang mengaku bernama Miyoshi ini amat familiar di benaknya.

.

.

.

 _Akhirnya kutemukan, kepingan puzzle yang hilang dalam diriku_

 _Meski tak begitu jernih, namun aku tahu_

 _Lelaki di depanku ini_

 _Adalah pemegang kunci dari kenanganku yang penuh misteri_

.

.

.

Miyoshi berjalan dengan siulan pelan. Dia mempermainkan payung yang dibawanya dan sesekali membungkuk pada beberapa orang tua yang menyapanya meskipun mereka tak saling kenal. Ia sudah diberi banyak pengetahuan mengenai adat dan budaya Jepang dan bahkan logat bicaranya tidak seperti seolah dia baru belajar bahasa Jepang satu dua tahun yang lalu.

Orang-orang Jerman mungkin saja dikenal sebagai orang-orang yang serius dan kaku. Namun dia bukan orang Jerman sepenuhnya dan Miyoshi adalah satu dari sedikit orang Jerman yang mudah beradaptasi dan fleksibel. Orang-orang Jepang jauh lebih berlaku ramah kepadanya daripada kepada orang-orang asing yang terlihat ganjil bagi pemandangan mereka. Hal itu kemudian menjadi poin tambah yang lain untuk Miyoshi.

Dia membuka kunci di pintu apartemennya setelah menyalakan sebatang rokok dan membersihkan salju di pakaiannya. Menatap beberapa sudut di pintu dan dia tersenyum tipis. Seolah tak menyadari apapun, dia masuk ke dalam apartemen kecilnya dan menguap lebar. Kuliah yang diterimanya selama beberapa jam tadi mampu membuat konsentrasinya terpecah dan dia mengantuk luar biasa. Dilepaskannya kacamata serta pakaian tebal yang dia kenakan dan ia duduk di depan pemanas ruangan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian selama seharian ini, dia termenung dan menekuni sosok opsir polisi lugu yang tengah menikmati libur yang ia temui di jalan tadi. Hatinya berujar, ' _Sakuma, huh?_ '

Usai merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuhnya, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat pendeteksi dari sana. Dengan bibir tetap mengapit rokok, dia berkeliling ruangannya sambil menyodorkan alat pendeteksinya tersebut. Beberapa kali lampunya berkedip ganjil dan saat itulah pemuda itu mulai merogoh-rogoh tempat yang ditunjuk alatnya itu. Menemukan beberapa chip penyadap suara, sang pemilik mutiara cokelat itu kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

' _Sudah kuduga, aku cepat sekali dicurigai. Dasar negara orang paranoid.'_

Ia tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa salah satu kawannya ada yang berkhianat dan menjualnya. Namun dengan dipasangnya penyadap itu, Miyoshi memastikan bahwa hanya ada satu kesimpulan, orang-orang yang sudah memasuki kamarnya, mengobrak-abrik tempatnya dengan begitu rapi, dan memasang alat-alat ini, tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk menangkapnya. Setidaknya kawan yang telah menjualnya itu masih belum mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari mereka.

Selama ia tak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan di kamar itu, dia bisa menyelesaikan sisanya. Dan ia merasa satu langkah lebih unggul dari lawan.

Dihabiskannya rokok di beranda sembari tangannya sibuk mempermainkan _gadget_ -nya. Hari masih belum terlalu malam, namun lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan dan orang-orang semakin jarang berada di jalanan karena cuaca mulai semakin dingin. Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu pun memutuskan hanya menghabiskan satu batang rokok saja dan segera menyantap makan malamnya sebelum pergi tidur.

" _Hm_?"

Ia tertegun saat _gadget_ -nya menampilkan beberapa daftar nama beserta informasi di dalamnya. Matanya mengerjap sekali dan hembusan napas berbau rokoknya beruap karena semakin dinginnya udara sore itu. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen kecilnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Kawannya menyikutnya dan gelas bir yang ia pegang nyaris terjatuh jika saja ia tidak cukup awas untuk mencegah hal itu. Ditatapnya kawan tampannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya dan kembali menyesap minumannya perlahan-lahan. Dia memandangi cairan bening yang sedikit demi sedikit berkurang di dalam gelasnya.

"Kau sedang liburan. Tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan sampai begitu serius." Amari tertawa menyadari lekukan di kening Sakuma masih terlihat. Tazaki segera mengurut-urut kening kawannya itu dengan pelan dan saat pijatan terakhir, ia mendorong jidat Sakuma ke belakang, nyaris membuat pemuda itu tersedak. Lelaki bermata sipit itu turut tertawa seperti Amari, "Kau terlalu serius."

Menatap kesal Amari dan Tazaki, pemuda bermata setanah gembur itu menepis rangkulan Amari dan meletakkan gelas birnya ke atas meja. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah selesai sebelum aku mengambil liburan."

Fukumoto menawarkan bir lagi pada kawan sejawatnya itu, namun ditolak pemuda itu. "Aku pulang saja. Jika terlalu malam mungkin akan datang badai salju."

Tiga kawan teman minumnya heran pada laku lelaki itu. Amari berusaha mencegah kepergian Sakuma jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sosok wanita yang duduk sendirian menikmati secangkir anggur merah dan Fukumoto hanya menggelengkan kepala betapa mudah tidak fokusnya kawannya yang satu itu. Tazaki dan Fukumoto membiarkan Sakuma keluar dari tempat minum langganan mereka dan saling membatin pada kelakuan pemuda tampan yang menjadi kawan mereka yang bernama Amari itu.

Beberapa keping pecahan ingatannya seolah menyakiti kepala Sakuma, namun ingatan itu pun masih berupa bayang kabur yang abstrak dan belum mampu sepenuhnya ia sadari. Ia masih teringat pada pemuda yang ia temui tadi siang, yang seolah familiar wajahnya, begitu ia kenali suaranya, dan tatap mata yang terkadang sangat menjengkelkan namun hangat itu. Sakuma tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia hilang ingatan atau semacamnya, dan ia bukan jua orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu.

Sama sekali tidak ada rembulan malam itu, dan Sakuma belum merasa mabuk. Secangkir bir bahkan belum mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun ia sedang tidak berkeinginan minum alkohol secara berlebihan hari ini. Dan dingin angin yang berhembus menyadarkan Sakuma bahwa dia berjalan sendirian di jalanan yang sepi itu.

Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia berjalan sendirian seperti ini? Memikirkan hal-hal abstrak sendirian, yang hal-hal itu ia pertanyakan betapa berbeda dari biasanya. Kawan-kawannya tak pernah meninggalkannya sendirian jika pergi minum-minum, dan ia pun tak pernah menolak. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia merasakan ada suatu penyesalan yang mendalam karena menolak dan ditinggalkan sesuatu? Sebenarnya, sesuatu apa itu? Kenapa ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya?

— _ **BRUK!**_

Ah, harus berapa kali ia harus ditubruk hari ini?

Sakuma limbung dan jatuh ke tanah karena ditabrak seseorang dari belakang. Wajahnya nyaris terluka jika saja syalnya yang cukup tebal tidak menjadi bantalan mukanya di tanah. Mengumpat keras, Sakuma segera bangun untuk duduk dan berbalik kepada orang yang telah menabraknya. "Kau tidak bisa lihat jalan apa?"

Pemuda itu meringis dan napasnya putus-putus. Erangan pelan didengar sang opsir polisi dan itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Mungkin saja orang itu sebenarnya sedang sakit dan nyaris pingsan, tidak bermaksud membuatnya jatuh sama sekali.

" _Oe_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Dipeganginya pundak pemuda yang tersuruk di depannya itu dan diguncangnya pelan. "Kau sedang sakit? Atau apa?"

Mata gelapnya meluas demi mendapati pemuda yang sama seperti yang ia temui tadi siang, dengan tatapan mata mengejek dan menyebalkannya kini terlihat kesakitan dan tersiksa. Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegangi perutnya. "M—maaf, a—aku harus segera pergi."

Sakuma makin terpaku saat mendapati perut bagian kanan pemuda itu terluka. Jaket cokelat muda yang dipakai pemuda itu sebagian ternodai darah dan bau amisnya membuat Sakuma sadar bahwa orang itu terluka parah. "Kau bodoh? Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit. Kau terluka."

Miyoshi mendongak dan mendapati ia yang mengumpat padanya itu adalah orang yang sama seperti tadi siang. Senyuman tipis dan mengejeknya sedikit menghina. Entah menghina Sakuma atau justru dirinya sendiri. "Sakuma- _san_ , ya—" Miyoshi berusaha berdiri sambil terus menekan perutnya, mengurangi semakin bercecernya darah dari lukanya. "—aku… tidak perlu rumah sakit."

Lawan bicaranya cepat berdiri, "Hah? Kau mau mati? Kau terluka. Dan—bagaimana mungkin kau terluka parah seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh dan berjalan ke tepian jalan dengan tertatih, menghindari cahaya lampu yang bisa jadi membantu lawannya menemukan dirinya. "Jika kukatakan aku ditembak seseorang, apa kau percaya?"

"Aku seorang polisi, dan aku tidak heran jika menemui banyak orang yang tidak seharusnya memiliki senjata api justru menjadi pelaku kriminal pembunuhan bersenjata." Sakuma menjawab yakin. Ia rangkul pundak pemuda itu dan dipapahnya berjalan perlahan-lahan, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ada korban senjata api yang mati begitu saja di depan mataku. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, jangan!" Miyoshi tetap menolak. Dia berusaha menjauhi orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang, namun Sakuma jauh lebih perkasa darinya. Dorongan pelan Miyoshi tidak bisa membuatnya goyah sedikitpun dan dia tetap bersikeras membawa orang itu. "Tidak. Jangan rumah sakit."

Mereka sudah berjalan entah berapa meter dengan Miyoshi yang seolah diseret Sakuma.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang-orang yang mencariku pasti sudah menandai rumah sakit di sini, Sakuma- _san_." Tanpa dikatakan lebih jauh, Sakuma seolah mengerti dan percaya pada kata-kata pemuda itu. Dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut, dan jiwa keadilan serta keinginan melindunginya jauh lebih tinggi untuk segera menyelamatkan pemuda itu terlebih dahulu. Urusan lainnya, bisa ia lakukan nanti.

Mereka berdua tertatih melangkah, dan yang ada di pikiran si pemuda berambut hitam itu hanyalah membawa Miyoshi yang terluka ke suatu tempat untuk disembuhkan lukanya.

" _Ah_." Untuk sesaat, langkah Miyoshi terhenti. Ia mendongak dan menatap langit hitam. "Salju mulai turun lagi."

Miyoshi turut memandangi langit dan menatapi butiran-butiran putih yang tadi siang sempat membikin dingin kotanya. "Malam ini akan dingin lagi."

Namun opsir polisi itu sama sekali tidak lagi merasa kedinginan saat merasakan tubuhnya begitu rapat pada sosok terluka di sampingnya. Dipandanginya wajah orang yang masih memandangi langit dalam diam itu, dan ada rasa lain yang merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa yang lebih dari keinginan mengayomi dan melindungi seperti tekadnya dalam hati.

Ketika mereka nyaris sampai di apotek, didudukkan Sakuma kawannya itu di sebuah gang gelap dan tertutupi tumpukan barang-barang bekas. Ia berlari cepat untuk membeli yang ia butuhkan untuk mengobati luka kawannya dan kembali dengan perasaan was-was. Takut jika orang-orang yang mengejar Miyoshi menemukannya saat ia ditinggalkan sejenak tadi. Atau khawatir Miyoshi justru pergi, kabur dan ternyata hanya mempermainkannya. Pun ditinggal mati pemuda berambut merah itu yang tak mampu bertahan karena darahnya semakin terkuras turut menghantui dan menakutinya.

Namun kenapa Sakuma harus merasa takut? Kenapa ia tak rela ditinggal pemuda itu? Toh saat ini Miyoshi bukan kriminal yang jika ia melarikan diri Sakuma tidak akan kena semprot atasannya. Kenapa perasaan was-was tidak menyenangkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi?

"Buka jaketmu. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Dingin, Sakuma- _san_." Suara gemetar itu membikin Sakuma makin merinding. Bayangan yang tidak ia inginkan merasuki kepalanya dan pemuda itu tetap memaksa. "Jika tidak segera diobati, lukamu akan semakin parah dan kau bisa jadi kehabisan darah."

Dibantunya Miyoshi melepaskan jaket cokelat itu. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan di baliknya makin menggambarkan betapa banyak darah yang keluar sejak tadi dan sakit di hati Sakuma semakin menjadi-jadi. Perutnya mual dan dadanya terasa penuh. Matanya memanas dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh. Ia merasakan _de javu_ yang menyakiti hatinya.

Diobatinya luka Miyoshi dengan sebisanya, dan ia membuang jaket penuh darah milik pemuda itu dan memasangkan miliknya sendiri ke tubuh kecil pemuda yang berkali-kali membawa perasaan tak nyaman bagi batinnya itu. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari si rambut kemerahan dan dia semakin tidak ingin melepaskan pandangnya dari si pemuda.

Salju turun dengan semakin menjadi-jadi. Membikin putih rambut keduanya, badan keduanya, pandangan keduanya.

"Kau mata-mata?"

Mata cokelat si pemuda kemerahan semula membelalak sebelum kembali wajar dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyadarinya?"

Tidak. Bukan karena dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil atau telah tahu informasi mengenai pemuda itu, sama sekali bukan. Tapi karena ada bisikan lembut di telinganya yang seolah menceritakan kembali apa yang pernah terlupa oleh opsir muda itu.

Sakuma tertawa pelan sebelum tawanya semakin terbahak.

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya," ujarnya di sela tawa. Pemuda kemerahan di depannya terdiam untuk sekian lamanya. Jemari Sakuma menempel di pipi si pemuda yang tidak lebih besar darinya itu, sesekali menyingkirkan salju yang jatuh di pipinya. "Tidak, aku tidak melupakannya. Hanya saja takdirkulah yang membuatnya begitu."

Mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Miyoshi tidak melakukannya. Tawa bahak Sakuma semakin lama semakin pelan hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi isak tangis. Dipeluknya pemuda kemerahan itu dengan erat. Hangat tubuh pemuda itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan jaket satupun dan pipinya menghangat karena air matanya sendiri.

Miyoshi masih tetap diam. Sakit di perutnya tidak terlalu menyiksa lagi, dan dia masih bisa terus waspada pada sekitarnya, bersiaga jika ada kemungkinan orang-orang yang menyergapnya saat di apartemen tadi menemukan mereka berdua. Meski begitu, dia tetap bisa memokuskan diri pada lelaki besar yang terisak memeluknya itu kini. Senyumannya lembut, dan ia membalas pelukan Sakuma.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dia mungkin tidak terlalu pintar._

 _Pun masih ada yang lebih pandai darinya di luar sana._

 _Tapi dia tidak cukup bodoh…_

 _Untuk menghancurkan kepingan puzzle_

 _Yang sudah sempurna menyusun takdirnya_

 _Dan takdir orang yang tercinta di sisinya_

 _Meski dibunuh sekian kali pun_

 _Meski mati sesering apapun_

 _Kita akan bertemu dan bertemu lagi_

 _Entah hingga reinkarnasi keberapa nantinya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **.::-Usai-::.**

 **A/N** : Hai, hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Profe_Fest! Sekarang saya ikut #TAKABURC dulu soalnya pengen juga ngerasain kollab, mumpung udah lama wkwk xD _and here again, SakuMiyo fanfiction!_ \o/ Kibarkan kapal ini, meski dalam _canon_ Miyoshi telah mati, dirimu akan hidup dalam imajinasi kami #duileh. Semoga kalian terhibur (dan makin banyak yang ngapalin kapal ini /uhuk /plak)!

Dan salam. Saya salah satu penulis baru di fandom Joker Game. Saya sejak dulu juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kolaborasi, tapi yah ada satu dua yang mengajak kolaborasi, justru saya yang tidak terbiasa dan lalu proyek kami gagal. Untunglah kolaborasi bersama Profe_Fest menghasilkan sesuatu meskipun di bagian yang saya teruskan sangat tidak jelas dan hina sekali. Saya berterima kasih kepada Profe_fest atas draftnya yang indah. Dan terima kasih telah mau berkolaborasi dengan saya.

 _Salam dari kami, Profe_Fest dan author yang namanya ada di samping judul fanfiksi._


End file.
